Barbie and The Three musketeers 2
by fluffybunny916
Summary: This is my take of what happend after the movie. It is their life and Aramina, Renne, and Vivcea are in this story. This is my first fanfiction so please read and tell me what you think! I have decided to make this story in a few parts so be looking for the next parts. I HAVE UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it!**

_Chapter 1_

Corinne and her best friends Renne, Vivcea, Aramina just came back from uncovering a plot against King Louis.

"Well, that was fun" said Vivcea.

"Ya I know, I can not believe that missoin was our first as musketeers!" said Renne, "Corinne, are you okay, you have not said a word?"

Corinne smiled fondly and said "I just relised that I did not know how much I missed this place!" she said.

"You mean how much you have missed the king that lives here"asked Aramina as her, Renne, and Vivcea were laphing.

"That's not funny" Corinne frowend.

"oh, look here comes handsom now!" said Aramina trying to calm herself.

Corinne supn around and put on her best smile "Hi Louis, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine, but what's so funny?" he asked as Corinne's friends burst out with a new set of giggles.

"Nothing" she said glareing at her friends.

Louis just shrugged and asked "So, do you want to take that baloon ride now?"

"I would love to" she said as they walked off glancing at her giggling friends.

"So they are taking a baloon ride" Renne mused "I think we should folow them, what do ya'll say?"

"I agree" said Viveca.

"Me too, I want to see them confess their love for each other and Louises romantic proposel!" said Aramina claping her hands happily.

Renne rolled her eyes "I do not think that he is going to propose".

"you want to bet?" asked Aramina.

"Sure" said Renne "If I win you have to stop talking about any thing that gose with love and if you win-"

"If I win" Aramina cut in "you have to give me 10 books of romantic things in it".

"Hurry up or we want be able to follow that ballon!"said Viveca.

"Deal" said Renne to Aramina as they all mounted their horses.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I hope you are doing well, sorry for the short chapter.I welcome ideas for the review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Renne, Aramina, and Vivcea caught up with Corinne and Loius. They hid behind the bushes waiting to follow the ballon.

"Thanks" said corinne as louis helped her in the ballon.

"Anytime" he said shyly. Louis got the balloon off the ground and they were over france.

Corinne wasn't paying attintion to the sights of the city, she was thinking about Loius. Truth is, she loves Louis, Corinne thought that he did not like her at all, because he was a king she was just a country girl who became a musketeer. Little did she know, Louis loved her with all his heart, in fact, he was going to ask Corinne to marry him as soon as he got the corage. Louis was taking her to the place his father proposed to his mother witch was right in the middle of town. The balloon was nearing the close by valley he was going to land at.

"Why are you landing?"Corinne asked.

"I was going to show you somthing" Louis replied. Corinne just shrugged and looked down at the town which was getting bigger.

"Hey, look I think they are landing" Vivcea said.

Renne looked up and said " ya, you are right, we need to get out of sight".

"I am so excited, he is going to propose to her soon!" Aramina said. Vivcea and Renne just rolled there eyes.

They ducked under the buches, to wait and follow them where they went next.

* * *

**Thanks for reading another short chapter I know. Just hang in there all of ya'll I will finish this story .Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for the reviews, they made me happy! I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner I have bean really busy. Also I am sorry for all the spelling errors, I will try to do better ! Well on with the show. Oh yes, I almost forgot, please keep reviewing I love them and if you have any ideas please tell me, I like those too ! ENJOY !**

_CHAPTER 3_

Corinne and Louis landed, more like crashed which, by the way, was nothing new.

" And I thought you said we were not going to crash" Corinne said teasingly while she was trying to get herself untangled from the deflated balloon.

" I did not make any promises" Louis retorted as he was walking over to help Corrine.

" thanks" Corrine said as Louis helped her up. They stood there staring at each other until a noise snapped them out of their daze, they both blushed when they realized they had been starring. The pair heard the noise again and turned towards the sound.

Corrine slowly put up her finger to her lips and got in front of Louis. What they did not know was that the noise they heard was Aramina.

"Shhh" Renne and Vivcea hissed while clamping their hand over Aramina's mouth.

Corinne stratend back up and lowered her hand " I guess it was just an animal" Corrine shrugged.

" yep, I guess it was" Louis said smiling.

" so what did you want to show me?" Corinne asked smiling back at him.

" Follow me" he said.

As soon as Corinne and Louis were out of hearing range Renne and Vivcea relaxed and released their hands from Aramina's mouth.

" what are you trying too do give us away!" Renne said frustrated.

" Sorry, but that was so romantic, Louis is soooo going to propose soon!" Aramina squealed.

"well we better get going if we are going to follow them" Vivecea stated.

The girls swung up on their horses and followed them. Aramina, Renne, and Vivcea got caught up with Corrine and Louis. They walked into town. Louis looked around and silently thanked the lord that hardly anybody was in town that way only Corinne will be looking he thought. Aramina, Vivcea, and Renne found a hiding place and waited for something to happen.

"So, what did you want to show me" Corinne asked smiling " I don't mean to be mean, but I have seen the middle of town before" she teased.

" well, did you know that this is the place where my dad proposed to my mother" Louis said nervously

"No, I did not know that, why did he propose in the middle of town and why are you telling me this?"she asked curiously

" My dad said that he thought if he proposed in the middle of town he would not have to announce the marriage to the town, but he forgot about the rest of France. I wanted to tell you that because I promised myself that the person that I married I would propose to them where my dad did, I would also tell her what I am telling you" Corinne then said "So are you practicing on me?" Louis smiled " No I am not practicing on you this is the real thing" Corinne gasped and waited.

"See I told you he was going to propose to her" Aramina whispered with tears in her eyes.

"be quiet! He has not asked her correctly yet, besides it is not a proposal if she dose not say yes" Vivcea whispered crossly.

" SHHH or we will not hear anything or they will hear us" Renne whispered loudly. They all turned back towards Corinne and Louis.

Then he said it, the four most beautiful words a girl could hear.

" Corrine, I love you with my heart" Louis paused and keeled down on one knee and said "Will you marry me" and then he presented her a ring and waited for her answer.

**PLEASE READ**

**So did you like it. I need some more drama in this story, so I thought maybe I could put some competition between Louis and another character for Corinne hand in marriage, what do y'all think? I need some Ideas so please give me you input also I think I may some how get Corinne dad in this story somewhere along the lines of him not really dead, and he was just in hiding and wanted his family, friends, and all bad guys to think that he is dead, so, if anyone has any ideas about that I would love to read them. Thanks so, so much for reading this story again I am sorry I am not very fast at putting out a new chapter, Just hang in there and I will update as soon as possible. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
